


Game Night

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 4, F/M, Gaming, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 4 GamingDamian shook his head, "I'm sorry, Angel."She begged him with tears in her eyes, "No! Please Damian don't do this, please don't."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 11
Kudos: 278





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Damian shook his head, "I'm sorry, Angel." 

She begged him with tears in her eyes, "No! Please Damian don't do this, please don't." 

Jason glared at his brother, 'How dare he do this to her?! After all she did for him.' 

Dick warned his brother, "Don't do it, Damian. It's never worth it." 

Tim couldn't even stay in the same room as Damian, he was absolutely disgusted with the younger man, 'And I thought he loved her.' 

Bruce was almost sobbing, because he was thoroughly convinced that this is what will force Marinette to leave their lives forever. He thought of that girl as a daughter and now Damian is about to ruin it. 

Just as Alfred entered the room with tea and biscuits, Damian finally did it, although with sad eyes, "Draw four." 

A loud crash came from where Alfred stood as he dropped the tray of tea, dramatic wails came from Marinette and a solemn Dick comforted Damian, "I know how hard it is, Babs almost killed me during our first game of Uno." 

Jason, filled with anger on behalf of his honorary sister, flipped the table across the room. 

The crash distracted everyone from their over dramatic reactions to stare at Jason. 

A few beats passed, before Tim loudly proclaimed, "Jason, how the fuck did you flip that?! That was solid oak!"


End file.
